the wizard son of vongola 10th
by platinor
Summary: (I m really bad at summaries) Harry was left to die on the porch of the Dursleys until a certain mafia boss and his family find and take him in. (also now Dumbledore bashing as is you thin about it Dumbledore set up Voldemort the way he is).
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybdy and welcome to my very first fanfiction. As this is my very first I have no idea what I`m doing so hopefully you enjoy this.

Also Tsuna and chrome are married and mukuro has his own body although chrome and mukuro share the mist guardian role.

this fanfiction is a work of fiction that came out of my brain, I do not own Katekyo hitman reborn or the Harry potter universe.

The auttumn air filled the street of privet drive. On the doorstep of a certain house lay a child. The Caretakers the child was meant to have left him there to die, because they didn't want to have anything to do wth him. But at the same time a special mafia family had gotten lost looking for there hotel. As they crossed the house they saw the child sleeping only with a blancet and basket to keep him warm. As you should know the boss didn't stand for that.

"Guys why do you think this child is inside with that family"? Tsuna asked ,the rest of the group. " I dont know tenth" gokudera said. Tsuna picked up the child holding it in arms waking it in the process. The child looked up at Tsuna and seemed to be relaxed in his arms and was able to go back to sleep. Now Tsuna knew what he was going to do and it seemed that chrome also knew."you want to raise this boy dont you tsuna"? Chrome asked Tsuna, where he turned his head smiled and nodded. Turning his head to the basket the boy was in was a note. after giving the boy to Gokudera Tsuna grabbed the note and read it alloud so the whole group could hear.

Dear Mr and Mrs Dursly

This here is Harry Potter I ask that you take good care of him. In our wizarding world he is quite famous. I also hope that come the age of 11 Harry will be able to join our magical school hogwarts.

Dear thanks proffesorAlbus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Headmaster of hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

"so sorry proffesor dumbledore but Harry wont be with the Dursleys he will be with his new family consisting of Tsunayoshi Sawada Chrome Sawada, and the rest of the vongola family.

thank you for reading because of school there might be a long time inbetween chapters.

sorry to sadden you all.


	2. Chapter 2

**hello everyone sorry for how long its been Ive had a huge writers block and still have it to an extent. also this fanfiction is now set during harrys fith year at hogwarts and to everyone who hated umbridge you are going to be so happy for what happens to her.**

 **remember I dont own katekyo hitman reborn or harry potter**

it had been five years since Harry Sawada Potter had started his schooling at hogwarts. In that time he had learned that he had the sky flame and had been chosen by his father the 10th vongola boss to become the 11th.

the day was july 31st and it was Harry`s birthday, and this one was extra special because his best friends families were coming to celebrate it. Well actually it was the weasly family with Hermione tagging along as her parents had to work soooooo yeah.

Of course like every one of his birthdays harry was woken by his uncle Reborn, and that wasnt good news for Harry because it usually meant dynamite was envolved. and he was right.

Harry awoke to a timer going "tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick" and when his eyes finally awoke he wished he was still asleep. there was dynamite all around his bed and a smirking reborn in the doorway. "3...2...1"

"boom!" the whole bedrrom exploded leaving harry with black dust on his face. "Damnit uncle reborn why did you use dynamite of all things" Harry asked but Reborn was sprinting away.

Five minutes later.

after harry finally got moving and got dressed, he went downstairs to grab breakfast. and like normal his Uncles Gokudera and Mukuro were bickering about something.

"Uncle gokuudera Uncle Mukuro can you please stop bickering for one lousy day It is my birthday after all" harry asked his uncles. "he is right you know do I sick Hibai on you again?" tsuna said while walking through the doorway.

and before long A loud crash was heard from the chimney. "welp thats them" harry said running to the fireplace. as soon as harry walked through the door all the weasleys and hermione were looking around at how fancy the place was. "hello everyone and welcome to the vongola mansion.

 **Thank you everyone for reading this chapter.**

 **again I`m still suffering from writers block and wont be uploading for a while.**

 **again sorry for depressing you all.**

 **if your liking this so far please in a review tell me how I could maybe make this story better. also try to stay as positve as possible in the reviews please**

 **Thankyou.**


End file.
